1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a structure to guide a print medium supplied from a medium feeding unit and an image forming apparatus employing the same, and more particularly to a structure to guide a print medium and an image forming apparatus employing the same, which can reduce a defect in picture quality of an image transferred to a bottom part of the print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus forms an image through electric charge, exposure, development or the like processes. A transfer unit directly or indirectly transfers an image from a photosensitive medium to a print medium.
For example, the indirect-type transfer unit includes a transfer belt to primarily receive a visible image formed on the photosensitive medium, and a transfer roller to transfer the image from the transfer belt to the print medium supplied through a medium feeding path. In an image forming apparatus using the indirect-type transfer unit, the print medium is taken into a transfer nip in a direction different from a taken-in direction of an image formed on the transfer belt since a layout space where elements are arranged is limited, or for other similar reasons.
Here, because the taken-in direction of the print medium affects picture quality, the taken-in direction of the print medium to the transfer nip is changed from that of when the print medium is supplied from a medium feeding unit, thereby making the taken-in angle of the print medium within a predetermined range.
However, when a bottom part of the print medium is free from a guide member for guiding the taken-in direction of the print medium, the bottom part of the print medium is vibrated or shaken due to change the direction of the print medium. Thus, an image transferred to the bottom part of the print medium may be dislocated or blurred.